Reunião
by Tia Tenten
Summary: AFFFF NOME HORRIVEL! ODEIO TITULOS E RESUMOS! Bem... SasuXSaku... Originalmente era pra ser um especial de dia das mães...XD


**SasuXSaku**

**Vamos a fic!**

**Reunião**

"Estou cansado."

Sasuke disse, sem muita emoção e vontade enquanto enterrava mais ainda a cabeça no travesseiro.

"Onegai otou-san!" – Disse um garotinho de seis anos enquanto pulava em cima das costas do pai.

"Vamos! Vamos!" – Dizia animada, uma garotinha de oito anos, que puxava os cabelos do pai com insistência.

"Já disse que não" – Respondeu Sasuke, que virou as costas para os filhos, cobrindo o rosto com um lençol.

"Ahhh otou-san" – suspirou a garotinha – "O senhor não brincou com a gente a semana toda, nem semana passada!".

"E o senhor prometeu brincar com a gente hoje!" – exclamou o garotinho, cutucando o pai.

"Não tive culpa" – Disse um Sasuke sonolento – "Semana passada tive uma missão, e hoje a noite uma emergência." "Estou cansado para brincar com vocês... Vão brincar com a mãe de vocês".

"Demo otou-san... Queremos brincar com o senhor!" – disse a garotinha, com a voz chorosa.

"Onegai!" – Falou o garotinho.

"Chega!" – Nervoso, Sasuke exclamou e sentou-se na cama, encarando nervoso os filhos, que imediatamente se encolheram. "Subaru e Tamao, saiam daqui agora!" "To morrendo de sono, se querem brincar vão pedir para a mãe de vocês!" – voltou a se deitar, cobrindo o rosto.

Os dois pequenos Uchihas imediatamente saíram correndo do quarto, não era boa idéia aborrecer o pai.

"Saco!" – disse o garotinho "Nee-san, o que fazemos agora?".

"Não sei" – disse a garotinha para o irmão mais novo, enquanto suspirava.

"O que estão fazendo crianças?" – disse uma voz bondosa.

"Okaa-san!" – exclamaram as duas crianças juntas.

Sakura sorriu e olhou para seus pequenos filhos. Tamao, a mais velha, que tinha cabelos rosa e olhos verdes musgos e para seu caçula, Subaru, que haviam herdado os mesmos cabelos e olhos do pai.

"Konnichiwa" – disse Sakura, sorrindo mais ainda enquanto se ajoelhava e olhava bem nos olhos dos filhos. "O que vocês fazem dentro de casa nessa tarde tão linda"? "Porque não vão brincar lá fora?".

"Queríamos brincar com o otou-san" – disse Subaru aborrecido, com a mesma cara que Sasuke costumava fazer quando era mais jovem.

"É... Mais ele não quer brincar com a gente de novo, só quer saber de dormir!" – Concluiu Tamao.

Sakura sorriu com uma gota

"Bem, o pai de vocês está cansado por causa da missão de ontem à noite... Entendam isso crianças" – disse gentil.

"Eu sei okaa-san, demo, o otou-san nunca sai com a gente..." – disse Subaru, ainda aborrecido. "Nunca tem tempo de brincar com a gente e quando tem não é pra brincar, é pra treinar!".

"Bem" – disse Sakura, colocando a mão no queixo, pensativa "Que tal eu brincar com vocês?" – concluiu.

"Demo okaa-san" – disse Tamao, olhando para os olhos da mãe – "Hoje é seu dia de folga".

"E daí?" – Sakura perguntou curiosa.

"Bem... A senhora devia descansar". – disse Subaru.

Sakura foi para as nuvens.

"Nhaaaaa que kawaii!" – Disse toda feliz, abraçando os filhos.

"Okaa-san! Vamos morrer esmagados!" – disseram as duas crianças em coro.

"Nhaaaaa vocês assim tão novinhos e se preocupando comigo!" "Que fofo!" – disse Sakura, ainda apertando os filhos. "Imaginem crianças. Minha maior alegria e passar o tempo com a minha família." – Concluiu, por fim, soltando os filhos.

"Sério?" – perguntaram as crianças, novamente em coro, com os olhos brilhando.

"Hai!" – disse Sakura divertida.

"Yatta!" – Exclamou Subaru – "Vamos para o parque?".

"Ok" – Sakura sorriu mais uma vez – "Vão se arrumar".

"Hai!" – disseram sorrindo e foram correndo para seus quartos para se arrumarem.

Sakura deu seu ultimo sorriso em direção aos filhos e entrou em seu quarto. Deparou com seu marido totalmente esparramado na cama, coberto dos pés a cabeça, com a cara afundada no travesseiro. Sorriu com uma gota.

Andou até o marido, tirou o lençol de seu rosto e lhe deu um beijo leve na bochecha direita.

"Sasuke-kun?" – disse baixinho.

"Hum... O que foi?" – Sasuke murmurou.

"Vamos sair ok?" – Sakura disse acariciando as bochechas do marido.

"Você e as crianças?" – perguntou Sasuke, sem abrir os olhos.

"Sim... Eu, as crianças e o senhor" – disse brincalhona, dando um beijo no nariz dele.

"Sakura... Entenda que estou cansado..." – Sasuke disse ainda meio sonolento, enquanto se sentava.

Sakura lançou um olhar triste e sentou-se na beira da cama, dando um selinho.

"Não é justo! Amanhã você tem folga, pode dormir o dia inteiro! Vamos sair e ficar todos juntos hoje, onegai anata" – Sakura disse, se fingindo de chorosa.

"Sakura..." – Disse Sasuke, coçando a cabeça – "Saímos todo dia juntos"

"Sasuke-kun... ¬¬... Sair para levar as crianças na escola e depois ir para o trabalho não é sair para ficar juntos" – Disse Sakura, um tanto nervosa.

"Saímos amanhã" – disse Sasuke, tentando voltar a se deitar.

Mais foi impedido por Sakura, que o segurou pelos ombros.

"Não é justo!" – Protestou – "Quase nunca saímos em família e sempre tem que ser do jeito que você q...".

Teve sua frase interrompida por Sasuke, que rapidamente a puxou para um beijo intenso, pressionando a nuca dela e calando suas palavras. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos até que ele se afastou.

"Ok Ok... A senhorita venceu" – disse Sasuke – "Mais amanhã a noite vai ser do meu jeito, Ok?"

Sakura corou um pouco com o comentário dele, mais e daí? Eles eram casados mesmo...

"Ok" – disse corada – "Negócio fechado! XD".

"Certo... Mais vamos mais tarde porque agora eu to morrendo de sono..." – dizendo isso, Sasuke deitou de costas na cama.

Sakura sorriu com uma gota.

"Sasuke-kun! Não é justo! Vamos agora onegai!" – Dizia risinha, enquanto dava pequenos socos nas costas do marido.

"Okaa-san... Nós não vamos?" – Disse uma voz tímida.

Sakura olhou para porta e viu seus dois pequenos filhos, usando roupas mais confortáveis, olhando a cena com gotas na cabeça. Um pensamento maligno tomou conta dela.

"Hai crianças, vamos sim". "Mais antes, me ajudem a acordar seu pai". – disse sorrindo maldosa.

Sasuke tremeu. Sabia o que estava por vir, principalmente quando sentiu seus braços serem segurados pela força estrondosa de Sakura. As crianças apenas se olharam maldosas e correram para cima do pai, pulando em cima de suas costas. Sasuke não podia fazer nada, além de estar imobilizado e cansado, não podia gritar com os filhos na frente da esposa.

"Ok! Ok!" – Sasuke urrou – "Já estou levantando! Saiam se cima de mim!".

Imediatamente os três saíram dando risadinhas, sabiam que ele não faria nada. Sasuke levantou-se e arrumou o cabelo.

"Vamos logo antes que eu me arrependa." – disse nervoso.

"Hai otou-san..." – as crianças deram risadinhas e foram correndo para fora.

Sakura olhou para o marido e sorriu carinhosa.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun"

"Ok... Demo... Não esqueça sua promessa" – sorriu malicioso.

"Está certo" – disse a garota, sem jeito.

"Okaa-san! Otou-san! Vamos logo" – disseram duas vozes.

"Já estamos indo" – responderam.

Bem... Que bom que Sakura resolveu unir um pouco sua família.

Fim

**Um pouquinho de cultura XD**

**Onegai – Por favor**

**Otou-san – Papai**

**Demo – Mas...**

**Nee-san – Irmã mais velha**

**Okaa-san – Mamãe**

**Konnichiwa – Boa tarde**

**Kawaii – Bonitinho, fofinho, engraçadinho...**

**Yatta – Eba! \o/**

**Anata – É o que a mulher fala para o marido... Algo como "Querido"**

**Arigatou – Obrigado**

**Aeeeee olha eu aqui outra vez! \o/ Uma one shot SasuXSaku! Eu sei que ta horrível... Mais era pra ser um especial de dia das mães... É... a Sakura foi mãe pelo menos XD**

**Deixem reviews onegai **

**Fui-me pessoal**

**Feliz dia das mães XD**

**Tia Tenten**


End file.
